


Arrivederci

by orioninthesky



Category: Incantava, Skam - Fandom, Skam Italia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orioninthesky/pseuds/orioninthesky
Summary: Edoardo didn’t want to intrude, he just wanted to say goodbye.





	Arrivederci

Edoardo couldn’t believe Eleonora would be flying to London to live there for the next 6 months!

What if she never came back? No, he couldn’t bear thinking that. She would come back. She would give him a chance and he would prove to her that he was worth it. Was he? He didn’t quite know, he had never thought about it until she appeared in his life. “What a nice person you are,” she had said to him ironically. She thought he was taking revenge on the world. Her words echoed in his mind every day, and he didn’t understand exactly why, but he wanted to show her he was better than that. 

But how? Now she wouldn’t even be there so he could show her that he wasn’t that bad. 

He barely slept that night. At 7 AM his alarm went off. Edoardo got up, got dressed (spent more minutes than he’d like to admit fixing his hair) and then he drove to the airport. 

He didn’t want to act like a stalker—uninvited and unwanted at that airport where people Eleonora loved got together to say goodbye to her. He got to the gate where people going to London would embark from and there he waited for her.

 

Airports. There were too many people in love at places like this. A lot of couples hugging and kissing goodbye, also those that had arrived and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Edo felt weird. He thought that was so unrealistic and at the same time he felt jealous of them. He caught himself wanting that. 

Too many hours awake, that was it. That’s why he was having these nonsensical thoughts and feelings. 

It was easy to spot them when they arrived. She was wearing her pink button-up shirt, jeans, and that smile he would do anything to be responsible for was already adorning her beautiful face.

Ele was surrounded by her loud friends. 

Silvia, the one he hooked up with. Edoardo knows she still has a crush on him, to make things even more complicated. 

He wonders what could have happened if he was able to go back in time. He would have tried to dance with Eleonora first, that’s for sure. Would it have made any difference? He will never know. 

There was also Federica, the birthday girl from last night.

Eva, the redhead friend, the one Edo felt closer to (even though he had only spoken to her once for a couple of minutes while giving her a lift to school).

And Sana, the Muslim girl that seemed to be pretty badass. 

There was also a guy—her brother, probably— since she said he would take her to the airport. 

Eleonora never answered his direct messages on Instagram after the day she made the deal with him, but she saw them, she always opened them and that used to give him hope. 

He decided to take a shot and message Ele when he saw she was taking a selfie with the girls. Probably the last picture they would take together in a long time. He was sure she would want to post it on Instagram and then, who knows... maybe she’d see his message.

“I’m here. Wanted to see you one last time before you go. Say goodbye. Can I? Or is it too creepy?”

He was right. A moment later and that “seen” appeared on the screen. He watched her smile turn into another expression, probably shock. Or anger. She was typing something. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Where are you?” She asked.

“Look left.” 

There was a lot of people in the way, but she found him. He was pretty tall. Plus, those curls. She would have recognized them in any crowd. 

“Don’t come here,” was her answer.

His heart dropped to the floor.  
Yeah, that was it. What was he thinking?   
He just stared at his phone, feeling defeated. Feeling like an idiot that believed for a second he would get the chance to talk to her before she left. He took a deep breath and thought he’d look at her one last time before losing her for six months or forever maybe.

That’s when he saw she was walking towards him.

“Eduardo.”

Eleonora said, trying to keep a straight face while her eyes betrayed her. He had noticed that in her, the truth was always escaping through her eyes.   
She felt something too, it wasn’t just him. There was a connection between them and she was aware of it, she was just too stubborn to admit it. 

“Eleonora Francesca,” he said, half smiling. He also tried to hide how surprised he was that she had come to him. 

“What... w- what are you doing here?,” she stuttered. 

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, and that’s what I do when I have insomnia, I go to airports,” he shrugged.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

He could stare at her all day, it was hard to concentrate on what he really had to say.   
He knew she didn’t have time for this, he had to tell her the truth now. To tell her something real. 

“The “I couldn’t sleep part is true. I couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye, without seeing you one last time. So I came, I hope you don’t mind. I don’t want you to think I’m acting like...”

“An asshole?”

She said, batting her lashes while giving him a small (and ironic) smile. He loved it.

“Shit, I forgot. You already think that.” He said, smiling back. 

Her smile grew bigger. Her green eyes shining so bright. God, he’d miss looking at them. 

They looked at each other for what seemed like a long time when in truth it had only been 30 seconds. 

“So, I...”, she began saying.

He nodded and finished her sentence.  
“Have to go.”

She looked confused and was already turning her back to him when he caught her by the hand. He held it with a certain urgency, she noticed. His hand was so soft, suddenly she remembered shaking his hand the first night they met. 

“Wait. I didn’t get to say goodbye.”, his voice was deep and the way he said it... it was almost like he was making a wish. 

Once again, he looked deeply into her eyes. 

She didn’t know what the hell happened to her every time she looked at this guy. Or thought of him. Not that she thought of him a lot. Sometimes she dreamed of him, and that’s why she ended up thinking of him. It was her subconscious, not her. “Why did I dream about this curly-haired jerk?”, was what she thought. That’s all. 

“Then say it!” She said, sounding exasperated. 

So he did.

“Arriverderci, Eleonora Francesca Sava. I hope the next six months fly by really fast. Oh, and that you enjoy London, but don’t forget Rome. Please, don’t forget Rome?” he blurted out at once.

She looked at the floor then. Still holding her hand, he kissed her cheek, gently. 

She felt her cheeks flush. Ugh. She hated it. Now he’ll see it and think he has some kind of effect over her. 

Which he totally doesn’t. 

“Bye.” She mumbled while turning away from him.

He smiled looking at her going back to her friends that were too busy on their phones to notice where Eleonora had been. 

He was pleased that she got rosy cheeks after his kiss, but at the same time he felt this heavy weight on his chest. He had no idea what he could do to make it go away.

“I’ll write to you.” 

He typed on his iPhone, pressing send faster than ever.

He continued to believe she’d never answer and once more he was wrong. 

His phone buzzed and what appeared on his screen made him smile like an idiot. Or like one of those people he had been jealous of only minutes ago.

She had finally given him her phone number.

Yes. For her he would even write real letters, if she preferred the old fashioned way. Poems. Sonnets. Lyrics. That was his mind spinning with silly ideas because he was just so damn happy.   
He would write her everyday for a hundred and eighty two days, and maybe if he were lucky, some days would be like this October 6th, and she would feel like writing to him, too.


End file.
